


Tales of Elysium: The Death Trials

by Bianca_diAngelo



Series: Tales of Elysium [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: "Dead" Hazel Levesque, "Dead" Leo Valdez, Again, Aged-Up Bianca di Angelo, Aged-Up Character(s), Bianca di Angelo is a Good Sibling, Bianca isn't a hunter anymore because she is dead, Bianca's seventeen now, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Dead Jason Grace, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades needs a nap, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Hazel deserves to meet her sister, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Jason and Bianca share a bed, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, M/M, Mentioned Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Mentioned Percy Jackson, Mentioned Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Mentioned Thalia Grace - Freeform, Mentioned Will Solace - Freeform, Nico is in Tartarus, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, but it's just Bianca don't worry, no one mentions Will to Bianca because theyre scared shes homophobic, on Jason/Bianca, other ships are established, she isn't dont worry, the underworld just stops working pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_diAngelo/pseuds/Bianca_diAngelo
Summary: Things are going seriously wrong in Elysium. It started when Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque fell from the sky without even dying. But when a five year old Max Bennett dies unexpectedly and a now seventeen year old Bianca di Angelo falls into Elysium, Jason Grace doesn't know what to think. But people falling from the sky should be the least of his worries. In order to go back to where they came from, the three of them must face the Death Trials, a series of tests to prove if one is worthy of returning to the mortal world.  Jason doesn't know what the three of them will have to face in the trials but he and the others know one thing for sure: Nico cannot find out.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Jason Grace, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Tales of Elysium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

For what it was worth, being dead wasn’t so bad. At least not for Jason Grace. It had been about six months since he died, and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly.

Elysium was great. There were great people, ones he met after his death like Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Michael, and others he knew before his passing like Dakota and some of his other friends from Camp Jupiter.

There was great food, great places to go, great housing; _Gods Jason loved his house_.

But the last thing that Jason was expecting to happen was for his best friend to fall out of the sky in a large could of smoke. Leo Valdez landed on the ground in front of Jason’s house with a not-pleasing sound that made Jason shiver. The boy was wearing his usual attire, white shirt and brown pants, paired with suspenders and work books.

The boy patted down his legs as he stood, looking around in wonder. Jason watched the boy from his kitchen window, where he was currently preparing a snack for the bi-weekly ‘Dead Demigod Gang’ meeting. They weren’t really a gang, Lee and Michael came up with the name before Jason died.

He leaned over the stove, trying to get a better look at his friend as he walked along the street, confused. He stumbled back as his hand touched the heated burner on the stove, hitting the kitchen island and knocking over a stack of plates that were sitting there. They didn’t break thankfully (underworld magic, if Jason had to guess), but the sound caused Leo to jump in the air and make his way towards the house.

 _Oh Gods this was bad._ Jason didn’t know what to do, nor did he know why he was freaking out so much. This was Leo Valdez, his best friend. He jumped as Silena makes her way to the front door, realizing that everyone was in his living room, and that was why he was freaking out. Jason had absolutely no clue if Leo knew these people, or if Leo knew them.

He broke his concentration as he heard Silena greet Leo at his front door. Leo seemed spooked, if Jason was to go by the sound of his voice. He walked over to the door, placing his hand on the frame and swinging it all the way open. Silena made room for him as he stepped into Leo’s line of sight.

Leo’s eyes seemed to brighten as realization spread across his face. “Jason?”

Jason chuckled, holding out his arms for a hug. Leo practically leaps into his arms, laughing. “Hey, Leo.”

“Wait.” Leo paused, leaning back in Jason’s arms. “Does this mean that I’m dead, wait you _are_ dead right? You didn’t pull a me and cheat did you?”

Jason looked around mockingly. “No, I’m _pretty_ sure that I’m dead.”

“Sweet dude. So what does that say about me?”

“Do you remember dying?”

“Nah, man. I just went to sleep at the WayStation. Then I was falling out of the sky! At first I thought it was one of those falling dreams, y'know. But then like _right_ before I hit the ground I realized that I was _actually_ falling!”

 _Odd_. Jason didn’t know what that meant. It was likely that Leo skipped the entire process of dying, considering he just asked if he was dead. The voices in the living room flooded back into Jason’s ears. He looked to his right, where Silena had once been standing, but she was gone.

Leo pointed towards the noises. “Gonna introduce me to your friends?”

“Right.” He steps to the side, allowing Leo to come into the house. So many questions were going through Jason's head. How was he here? Why was he being so calm about this? Why was Leo being so calm about this? Would Leo be stuck down here forever? Jason didn’t know, but he had other things to worry about currently, like introducing a bunch of ghosts to Leo Valdez: Bad Boy Supreme.

~~~

Turns out Leo got along with the others pretty well. Leo and Beckendorf were both very excited to have a new sibling and bonded very quickly over their love of mechanics.

Leo had been in Elysium for about a week. Jason had asked Leo a few days after his arrival if he planned on finding a way out, but Leo just shrugged his shoulder and joined Lee and Michael for lunch. Jason figured that Leo would enjoy his stay in the underworld for as long as he could, and some part of him was glad that Leo wanted to stay. But he also knew that stay for too long would reduce Leo’s chances of ever wanting to go back.

Jason took a bite of his sandwich, they were sitting in a small diner near his place. It was quiet, not many people tended to go there, which was why Jason liked it. His eyes were unfocused, looking at Leo whose nose was buried in a mini project, something for his hands to mess with.

A loud bang outside the diner interrupted his thoughts, Leo’s too, if his squeak of fear was anything to go by.

Looking out the window, Jason saw cracks covering the pavement, a person- a girl was laying in the middle of the damage, her long golden-brown hair covering her face. He knew who this was, this was Hazel Levesque, Jason and Leo’s friend. She was wearing a gold and silver striped t shirt tucked into black ripped skinny jeans, white converse adorned her feet. Her praetor robe was fashioned as a cloak, which gave her a mysterious look.

She stirred as she came too, her groan echoing in Jason’s ears as he rushed out of the diner, quickly leaving a tip to the waitress.

Hazel was rubbing the back of her head when the boys crashed to their knees around her, checking over her bruises to make sure she was okay. “Jay? Leo?”

Jason chuckled dimly. “Yeah, Haze?”

“Where are we?”

“Elysium.” Leo told her, helping to rub the spot she hit at the back of her head. “I fell down here too about a week ago.”

“How do we get back?”

Jason shrugged. “Not sure. We haven’t exactly gotten to work out all of the details yet.”

“We should go back to your place, Jay.” Leo looked over at him from above Hazel’s curls. “We can bandage her up and introduce her to the others, but it might be weird since this is the second person to _not_ die before coming here.”

Jason nodded. “That would be best. We can make a plan for you too to get out of here as soon as we figure out how you both got here in the first place-” He looked down at the girl in front of him- “Do you think you can walk?”

Hazel moved to stand up, but ended up falling back down. “No.”

“I’ll carry her, Leo. You get the stuff we need to get her bandaged up when we get back.” Leo nodded at Jason’s words, ready to help.

Hazel grabbed onto Jason’s neck as he lifts her up. “Pluto.” she mumbles.

“What about him?” asked Jason.

“I have to talk to my father, he can help us get out of here.”

Leo laughed, looking towards the sky. “Haze, there is pretty much no way of talking to the old guy in charge until we find a way to actually leave.”

She shook her head as Jason walked up the stairs and into his house. “There has to be a way.”

“We’ll worry about that later, Hazel.” He sets her down on the couch. “For now, we need to help you get back into fighting shape.”

~~~

Jason thought that this was starting to get ridiculous. Two weeks after Hazel’s arrival in Elysium another demigod decides to drop in from the sky. This time they fell in from a huge cloud of shadows, which looked pretty cool if you asked Jason. They landed in front of the park that the three of them were hanging out at, immediately passing out upon theri landing. The three demigods walk over to them, cautious as to not startle them.

He didn’t know who this person was at first glance. Between their long raven black hair, green beanie and fur hood of their coat, Jason couldn’t see this person’s face. He had a pretty good idea who it was though, with the exception of their green beanie, their entire wardrobe was black and white. Camouflage pants, black skull t-shirt tucked into the pants, a puffy white coat, and black vans designed with skulls. He assumed that Nico grew out his hair, wore color for some reason, and decided to join them in Elysium, probably to help Hazel and Leo to get out, but when the person flipped around, reveling their face Jason was shocked to say the least. This wasn’t Nico, this was a girl.

Even though he had never met this girl before, Jason would recognize those features anywhere. He had a pretty good idea of what she looked like, with the one picture that Percy kept of her in his cabin back at Camp Half Blood, and the detailed descriptions that Nico would give him. He knew exactly who he was staring at.

Jason was staring down at a passed out Bianca di Angelo.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca wakes up in Elysium and the others (Jason, Leo, and Hazel) now have the task of explaining everything that happened to both Greek and Roman demigods over the last five years. Needless to say, it's a lot for Bianca to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably name the chapters when I start getting into the rhythm of writing this, but for now... enjoy the numbers.  
> (suggestions are also welcome)  
> :)

Max Bennett was an extraordinary child. He was five years old, and had discovered that he remembered things that he believed he shouldn’t have known.

He remembered a boy named Nico di Angelo. He couldn’t have been too much older than him. Nico was very energetic, always talking while holding and shuffling a stack of playing cards in his hands. Every time he remembered something about Nico, the boy would call him ‘Bianca’. Max thought that Bianca was a pretty name, but he wasn’t sure why Nico called him that.

At this moment, he had gotten lost in a forest near the park that he would always play at with his friends. His mom, Diana, had let him play around in the park alone, but he wandered too far away from her. He didn’t know where he was anymore, he was surrounded by trees. Every direction looked the same to the five year old boy. He could hear a stream ahead, and the calm sounds soothed him during his panic, making him wander towards it, curious.

Max stopped walking towards the stream when he hears Nico’s voice again, calling out for Bianca. He looked towards the direction of the sound, but saw nothing but trees.

He distantly heard his mom calling for him as he moved back towards the stream, before he could reach it though, he heard the ground rumbling below his feet. Cracks opened up in the ground, more appearing as Max became more and more scared.

Now up against a tree, Max moved to try and climb it as the cracks got closer and closer to him. Grabbing onto a branch, he put his entire weight on it, which proved to be a bad idea. He felt his body hit the ground before he heard it, immediately groaning in pain. He couldn’t move, he realized. He tried to force his way up, body groaning in protest, but the cracks in the ground seemed to suck him in, forcing his entire body under the surface before closing above him as he sank down.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a memory of Nico and ‘Bianca’ having a tea party, blue hazy figures sat at the other three chairs at their pink plastic table, conversating with Nico about his cards that were scattered across the table.

~~~

Bianca groaned as her body hit the ground, everything felt awful. She moved to sit up, but froze at her spot on the ground when a flood of memories, of herself and her brother, Nico. But also those of her reborn life, Max Bennett.

She felt herself being picked up, hushed voices looming on each side of her.

“Jason who is this?” One voice said.

‘Jason’ answered. “Bianca di Angelo, she’s Nico’s sister.”

These people knew Nico? Bianca let out a small sigh of relief. Her brother was alive -thank the gods- and he had friends, or enemies depending on what these people were going to do with her.

“Wait but you’re Nico’s sister.” The first guy said. Were they talking to her?

“She’s Nico’s older sister, which means she’s my older sister too.” A third voice chimed in- a girl this time, her sister apparently.

Bianca didn’t remember having a sister. But until she crash landed on the concrete a few minutes ago she didn’t remember anything, to be fair.

“I thought Percy said that she was dead, though. She doesn’t look dead to me.” She felt a finger under her nose, which smelt like oil and metal when she breathed in and then back out. 

Percy, she had completely forgotten about Percy Jackson. They were probably taking her to him and Annabeth, if their relationship worked out like everyone could clearly see that it would.

“I don’t know,” Jason said as she was moved to lay down on a much comfier surface, a couch she assumed.

The girl talked to the others above her. “Get Lee and Michael. They might want to see this.”

The first boy left the room as the girl and Jason continued to talk.

Jason sighed. “Why do you think she’s here?”

“I don’t know, but what do you think Nico will do when he finds out.”

“Probably cry, or punch us in the face because we knew and didn’t tell him immediately.”

“Not like we can, there’s no way to contact him right now.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked concerned, getting louder when she doesn’t answer. “Hazel, what do you mean?”

Hazel sighed. “ _I mean_ , he went back…” she trails off her words. Bianca couldn’t move without her body protesting but she was getting impatient. Where was her brother? What was Hazel talking about?

“To Tartarus?” She assumed that Hazel nodded considering no words came out her mouth as Jason cursed and sat down next to Bianca’s head.

Her brother was in Tartarus? More importantly he had been there before? Bianca was so riled up that she didn’t hear the door opening or the sound of people walking in.

She felt cold and wet hands on her head and limbs, moving her around as they inspect her injuries. She heard humming above, the song was lovely, and her body seemed to agree. Someone put a glass up to her lips, and her body accepted it, kindly. It tasted like her nonna’s crostata that she used to bake with her and Nico’s help. She felt her wounds close up rapidly and her headache melt away, she never felt better.

She finally felt enough strength in her body to let out another groan and open her eyes. As soon as they adjusted to the light, she saw five figures staring down at her. Three with blonde hair, the other two with dark brown curls.

The girl with dark skin and brown curls- Hazel, she believed -walked over to her and helped her to sit up. “Are you alright, Bianca?”

Bianca coughed before she answered in a scratchy voice. “I think so. Who are you guys exactly? And where am I?”

~~~

Three of the five people, Jason, Hazel, and Leo, she now knew, explained to her what had been going on the past couple of years. The other two, Lee and Michael, left the house to leave the four of them alone. Between two (three sort-of) demigod wars, everything her brother went through (she assumed, but she knew that they wouldn’t give up the whole truth), and Percy Jackson alone, it was a lot to take in.

She tried to recite everything that went down. “Okay, so Percy was the child of the prophecy against Kronos, and then he got kidnapped by Hera to the Roman camp and another war broke out. My brother found you-” she points to Hazel, who had kept quiet throughout most of the explanation- “in Asphodel, so he brought you back to life. Then he goes to literal hell to try and find the doors of death but gets captured by Giants. So Percy and Annabeth go to find the doors. Somehow, all three of them make it out alive. After the second war, Apollo falls from the sky and goes on an adventure to become a God again. Now, Nico is back in Tartarus with his friend trying to find an amnesiac Titan. Is that right?”

Leo makes a stiff face. “Yes, Nico’s friend and nothing m-”

His words get cut off by Jason putting his hand over Leo’s mouth and whispering something in his ear. Hazel seemed to understand what they were talking about when Leo looked over to her and she made a ‘What-is-Wrong-With-You?’ gesture. Bianca on the other hand, had absolutely no clue what they were talking about, but judging by the side glances that they gave her, she could assume that whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

Changing the subject, Bianca brought her attention to Hazel. “So, you’re my sister?”

Her head jerks up, startled. “Yeah, Nico found me in Asphodel when he was…”

“Looking for me?” Bianca finished Hazel’s sentence, giving her a small sympathetic smile, she remembered Nico’s efforts to bring her back to life. “How did you guys die anyways?”

Leo laughs. “I got myself blown up!”

“Sounds like fun.” Bianca deadpans.

“It was not, but thankfully I lived!”

Bianca gave him a confused look. “If you lived then how are you down here?”

“Absolutely no clue. Same with Hazel she defeated Gaea the first time she rose and then now she’s back here for some random reason.” He lets out a short laugh. “How did you die, chica?”

Bianca goes to answer but stops. “Chica?”

“Nickname for you, Bianca. Might as well become friends if we’re going to be stuck down here for a while.”

She nodded before answering his first question. “Anyways, I got crushed by Talos. Which is-”

Leo cut her off. “My dad’s automaton crushed you?” -Bianca nodded- “that must have sucked.”

“I mean, dying in any sort of way sucks when you’re twelve so… How is Nico doing? Like without all of the Tartarus stuff, is he okay?”

Hazel smiled. “He’s made some good friends if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“What are their names? Just out of curiosity?”

Leo takes this question, listing off names. “Well besides us, there’s Reyna and Coach. Mr. D seems to like him pretty well-” he grumbled something about picking favorites before continuing- “Then there’s Kayla, Austin, Lou Ellen, Cecil. Oh! I almost forgot about Will! How could you guys let me forget about Will? He’s the most important one!”

Bianca furrows her brows. What did _that_ mean? “Most important?”

“Uh… Will helped heal Nico after he almost turned himself into a shadow during the Giant War. That’s why he’s important.” Jason stammered out. Bianca didn't believe him, not because he had lied to her, but as if that wasn’t the main reason this _Will_ character was important to her brother.

“Shadows?”

“Child of Hades thing, I guess. He overused his powers and almost just melted into the shadows, Reyna was telling me about it after the war was over.” Jason shrugged.

Right. Bianca had almost forgotten, her and Nico were children of Hades. Her dad had explained everything before going into the Lotus Hotel to her after she died, which caused loads and loads of memories to spiral through her brain in her second life. She looked down at her shirt and shoes, which were both patterned with skulls and skeletons. She smoothed out her shirt and straightened her jacket.

She took her beanie off of her head, tossing it on the coffee table when she saw the blood stain from her head cracking on the sidewalk on it.

She sighed. This was so much to deal with right now. She missed so much of her brother’s life. She missed getting to know her sister on top of that. She missed so much of everything, and all because she was too scared of being dead.

“Will you guys excuse me for a moment?” At the others’ nods she walk out of the house and onto the street.

She walked and walked for what seemed like forever. Bianca walked with no destination in mind, she just needed to clear her head. 

Why did this happen to her? What did she do to the fates to make them do this? She supposed it was for the better, eventually Max Bennett would have remembered everything about being Bianca di Angelo and would’ve wanted to find out about everything that happened to her at the hotel, camp, and with the hunters, even if Bianca herself couldn’t remember every detail of her life at the moment.

She sat down on a bench along the side of the street, alone with her thoughts. She didn’t know how long she was there, or how much longer she stayed alone. She just sat, and thought about everything.

“Hey.” Bianca looked up, seeing Jason standing over her. As she stared up at him, she realized it was dark, the only light coming from the “moon” above their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Thank you guys so much for enjoying this story and leaving Kudos. This book originally started out as a concept that I wanted to see in my Notes app, so I am super excited to finally be writing it for real!
> 
> Update schedule may vary, my second semester of 10th grade is starting in a few days, so updates may be spread out until I get a rhythm going in terms of balancing homework and writing. I am also writing an original novel at the same time as I'm writing this, so getting time to write both will be a fun challenge for me to tackle.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bianca have a late night conversation, and Bianca learns more about what Nico's been up to the last five years.

Jason sat down next to Bianca.

“Hey,” he repeated. She smiled as her response. “Everyone’s been worried about you, you were gone for quite a while.”

Bianca huffed out a laugh. “Yeah… I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About Nico and everything I did. Everything with Percy, the hunters, Thalia, everything I saw them do just looked so cool. Looking back I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

Jason hummed, letting her know he was listening. “I left him alone, in a new place, with new people. I was too clouded by all of the opportunities presented to me that I just lost track of what mattered. Even before then, I was a horrible older sister.”

“No you aren’t.” Jason shook his head, placing his hand on Bianca’s knee. The action caused her to jump slightly, but she didn’t back down. 

“You don’t know that. All he did in the hotel was play with his cards and I usually ignored him, but whenever he would just drag on for hours without a breath, I would get angry and I would tell him off.”

“I don’t think that makes you a bad older sibling.”

“I joined the hunters because I thought that I would finally be doing something for myself. I didn’t have to worry about protecting my brother because everyone at camp could do that for me. Percy could have done that for me-” Jason snorted, and Bianca gave him an odd look as she continued talking- “I ignored Percy when he told me to stay behind, and not join them; all that did was get me killed on my first quest. I just can’t help but wonder what my life would’ve been like if I listened to him.”

“I think that you would be at camp right now, preparing for college, and stressing about Nico being _Nico_.”

“Is he really okay, Jason?”

“He’s better than he was the last time you saw him.”

“That doesn’t tell me anything.”

Jason laughed. “Sorry, it’s just… a lot of the things that you have to know to really understand _Nico_ have to come from Nico, I don’t want to betray his trust by telling his undead older sister all of his secrets.”

“I just wish that I could see him, tell him that I miss him.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Bianca gave Jason a dirty look. “Why not?”

Jason sighed. “Bi, if you talked to Nico and then the next day you go back to your reborn life he’s going to be _crushed_. I don’t want him to get hurt because his friends got to see his big sister and he didn’t.”

Bianca looked away, blinking back tears. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Bia.”

“I just hate what I did to him.”

“Do you regret joining the hunters?”

Bianca gave him a nasty glare. “Do you think that I _haven’t_ spent every second of my afterlife regretting leaving my brother alone? Letting him go back to camp while I ran off with Artemis’s little maiden group? _Yes_ , I regret joining the hunters. I regret choosing rebirth, too, so don’t even ask. I have missed five _years_ of Nico’s life! I missed three _years_ of getting to know my little sister! And now that I’m back to see him again, and to meet Hazel, none of you will tell me anything.”

“It’s not that we can’t tell you it’s-”

“I don’t wanna hear it Jason. I don’t need your excuses. I’m trapped down in Elysium with absolutely no way of contacting anybody and everyone that I’m with refuses to tell me what my brother is doing besides the fact that he’s in Tartarus with somebody trying to save a Titan.”

She slumped against the bench, crossing her arms. Jason felt awful, he hadn’t meant to keep information away from Bianca. He just knew that if Nico knew that Jason told someone, especially Bianca, about his sexuality, that Nico would find a way to kill Jason when he was already dead. Jason really didn’t feel like dying for the second time.

“If I tell you something, you can ask a question. But, if the answer is something Nico needs to tell you, I’ll say something else.”

She nodded. He needed to tell her something. Something that wouldn’t violate Nico’s trust but something that was relatively easy for him to tell Bianca.

He settled on something that he wasn’t sure how to follow up with, but he knew the information would make Bianca happy.

“He’s dating somebody.”

She jerks her head up. “Who’s the girl?”

Jason resisted every urge to laugh maniacally. _Nico di Angelo_ dating a _girl_ , preposterous. “He needs to tell you that.”

“Is he happy with her?”

 _Wow_ , Bianca was really out here assuming things. Jason shouldn’t have been surprised, she was from Italy in the 1930’s, and she was raised Catholic. It wasn’t a shock that she assumed Nico was dating a girl. “Yeah, he’s happy.”

“Good. Tell me something else.”

“He’s staying at camp now, full time. No running away or anything like that.”

“Who got him to stay?”

“A number of people. He got on good terms with Percy, I convinced him with my _charming_ skills, the person he’s dating is at camp too. But he also promised Hazel and Reyna that he’d stay.”

“How’s the Hermes cabin treating him?”

“There’s a Hades cabin now, it looks super creepy but he didn’t design it. It looks like a vampire’s lair. He’s fixed it up, though. With the exception of the coffin beds, it looks pretty cool.”

“That’s good. Who’s Reyna?”

“They became friends during the Giant War. They went across the world taking a statue back to camp half-blood. They hang out a lot when Nico’s allowed to leave camp.”

“Is she…”

Jason laughed. “Gods, no. Reyna’s kind of like his older sister-” he failed to notice Bianca’s frown- “besides, Reyna likes girls, and she’s a hunter.”

Jason figured that Reyna liking girls was the easier way of easing her into Nico liking boys, he knew that Reyna wasn’t internally ashamed of her sexuality, she wouldn’t mind. Now all he needed was to see Bianca’s reaction.

“She’s a… queer?”

“That’s kind of a bad word now -in that context at least-, but she’s gay, yeah.”

Bianca slammed her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. “Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s the times have changed thing- that used to be what people said. I didn’t mean to-”

“Bia, it’s okay.” Jason let out a quiet sigh of relief. Good to know that she wouldn’t immediately push her brother away at his coming out to her.

She calmed slightly, eyebrows furrowing. She widened her eyes as if she forgot something. “Do you know Thalia Grace?”

Jason frowned, had he really forgotten to mention his sister, or his last name? “Uhh… Yeah?”

Bianca nodded. “Is she doing okay?”

“She’s a hunter, too. So, I don’t get to see her a whole lot. But she’s good.”

“I thought she hated the hunters?”

“She did, but now she’s Artemis’s lieutenant.”

“Good for her. How do you know her?”

Jason chuckled. “She’s my older sister.”

Bianca’s eyebrows raised. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well none of us were expecting Nico di Angelo’s dead sister to fall from the sky of Elysium but here we are.”

Bianca cackled. It reminded Jason of the way that Nico was able to laugh, only if you were actually funny and Will Solace.

“Do you wanna head back to the house?” Jason pointed in the direction of his place.

“Yeah, sure.” Jason went to stand up, when Bianca grabbed his arm. “Jason?”

“Yeah, Bia?”

“Could you stay with me tonight? Just while I fall asleep? I haven’t really slept since before I died and I’m not sure if-”

Jason cracked a smile. “Bianca it’s fine. You could stay with me in my room if that’s what you need-” His eyes widened in realization- “Only if you _want_ to- that is! I won’t force you to sleep in my bed- I can take the floor if your not-”

“Jason that sounds really nice, actually.” Bianca looked him in the eyes, smiling.

The two of them walked back to the house in silence, not looking up from the ground. Jason didn’t know why he was acting like this. He didn’t know why he offered to help Bianca sleep, he supposed that the part of him that has always felt like an older brother towards Nico had now started integrating into the way he saw Bianca.

Jason didn’t want to believe that. He didn’t want to believe that his biggest soft spots were the di Angelo siblings.

But when the two of them woke up the next morning to find that they had cuddled together in their sleep during the night, Jason’s non-belief seemed to lift up, only if ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this chapter before I even started the main plot for the book, and then today when I sat down to actually write it, all of the words just flew out of me in the span of about two hours. 
> 
> I was planning on posting this on Tuesday, but I was to excited about how writing it went to wait that long.


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo catches Bianca and Jason sleeping in the same bed. Then Bianca questions how her, Leo, and Hazel are going to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for loving and supporting this story. I had no idea that this would get as much support in the first few chapters that it has. Thank you all for leaving Kudos and Comments (both are greatly appriciated!!)

Leo was having the time of his life. Between seeing Jason again, getting to meet his brother, and Bianca di Angelo falling from the sky, these past few weeks have been interesting to say the least. But this took the cake.

He had gotten dressed that morning, picking clothes from his entirely new wardrobe automatically laid out for him in the closet in his room. Jason had said that the clothes were hand picked by you technically, your closet just listens and gives. Leo thought that was pretty cool, he’d have to ask Jason or Nico more about how Elysium ran (just to prepare for when he really dies). He was wearing a pair of gold welding goggles on the top of his head, which worked wonders in pushing the hair out of his face. He had on a plain white tank top with tan cargo shorts, and gray checkered vans on his feet.

He was trying to find Bianca, wanting to get to know her better and spend some time with her before whatever was bound to happen happened. It didn’t hurt that she was really pretty either. She looked like a mini goddess sent down from Olympus. While he was committed to Calypso, it wouldn’t hurt to admire such an Italian beauty as Bianca.

It seemed as though she as well was off the market. When he walked into Jason’s room that morning, trying to see if he knew where she was. There she was, curled up in Jason’s arms like she had been doing that her entire life.

He froze in the doorway, confused as to what was going on, when Hazel walked up beside him trying to get a glimpse of what was happening inside. Her outfit for today consisted of a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, paired with purple converse and a pair of demin skirt overalls. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, baby hairs falling loose all over her face.

“Leo are you okay?” Hazel asked him, looking over his shocked face.

“I’m good Hazel, just confused.”

“What do you-” she stopped mid-sentence, looking over Leo’s shoulder at the sight three fett away from them. “Do you think that-”

“No. There is absolutely no way that Jason Grace would have the balls to ask out Bianca di Angelo. You know what happened with Piper! And Jason is _way_ too close to Nico to even consider it.” Leo whisper-yelled at the other girl, trying not to alarm the two inside the room.

“I’m going to wake them up and find out.”

“Haze do not-”

She grabbed the blankets from where they were on top of Jason and ripped off the two sleeping figures. At the sudden change in temperature they woke up. Bianca jumped at the sight of how close they were, while Jason continued to try and steal body warmth from Bianca.

“Rise and shine, lovebirds!” Leo jumped in beside Hazel, trying to take some of the blame off of her. 

“Good morning.” Jason grumbled out, voice muffled by Bianca’s hip.

Bianca jumped out of the bed, moving towards what was _supposed_ to be her room. Leo and Hazel followed her, wanting to know more about what they just saw.

“How long were you guys standing there?” Bianca asked as she opened her closet. Jason explained most of it to her yesterday, but she still jumped when the single outfit appeared on the hangers. 

“Not very long,” Leo admitted. “We didn’t see anything bad.”

“There wasn’t anything bad to see.” Bianca mumbled as she laid out her clothes. She moved across the room to grab a hair tie from her dresser, flipping her hair over and putting it into a high ponytail.

“What _was_ there to see?” Hazel asked, looking at her sister confused.

“Nothing, it didn’t mean anything. I just haven’t actually slept since before I died-” Leo goes to open his mouth but Bianca stopped him before he could say anything- “No Leo- benign reborn doesn’t count because it wasn’t actually me.”

He nodded choosing not to say anything.

“Why Jason though?” Hazel asked again. “The four of us could have crashed in the living room. You don’t have to hide from us Bianca.”

“I know, and I want to get to know you guys. I mean, you’re my sister, and you’re-” Bianca paused, trying to find something to say to him- “you’re Leo. but I had a really good talk with Jason last night and I felt like I could trust him in that moment.”

Leo nodded understandingly. This was an entirely new place with entirely new people. Bianca didn’t know what to expect from this. She was scared, and she had a right to be.

Bianca turned to look at them. “Could you guys leave? I’m going to…” She gestured to the clothes laid out on the bed.

“Yeah,” Hazel smiled at Bianca before leaving the room. 

Leo moved to the door before pausing. “Hey chica?”

“Yeah Leo?”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, or just a friend. I’ll be here, in my room or probably with Beckendorf.”

Bianca smiled, giving him a small nod. “I’ll keep that in mind, _amico._ ”

Leo smiled back at the nickname, despite not knowing what it was. If he was lucky it was Italian for ‘sexy’. “Later, chica.”

~~~

Leo was sitting on the couch next to Hazel when Jason and Bianca walked into the room, both dressed and ready for the day. Jason had on a blue t-shirt on, along with black jeans and blue slip-on vans.

Bianca, on the other hand, was wearing a black t-shirt with skeleton hands on it, black skinny jeans, and black converse with the laces looped around her ankles. She topped the look off with a brown aviator jacket, almost an exact match to the one Nico had.

He chuckled at the comparison, causing Bianca to give him a strange look. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you just- you look like your brother.”

Hazel snapped her head up to look over Bianca’s outfit. She let out a giggle when she noticed the similarities. Bianca rolled her eyes, but her lips threatened to crack a smile.

“So,” Bianca started. “How are we getting out of here?”

Leo furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

“How are we going to go back to the mortal world?”

Leo looked at Jason and Hazel. If he was being completely honest, he didn’t want to go back to the mortal world. He knew that he would go back when they figured out how to, but for now he was just enjoying being with Jaosn, and Bianca.

“I don’t know.” Leo admitted. “I think for now it’s just a matter of waiting. We can wait for someone to realize we’re gone, if Frank and Calypso haven’t already. We just need to tell them how to come get us.”

“We don’t even know how to get out, how are we going to direct someone in?” Bianca questioned. “Look, Percy and Nico are probably the only people who actually know how to navigate the underworld with how many times they’ve been there. I know Nico’s down in Tartarus with his mystery friend that I know nothing about, but does anyone know where Percy would be? Or if he’s available to help?”

Hazel shook her head. “Percy’s too busy with college to be helping his friends out of Elysium.”

Bianca’s eyes widened. “College? Percy’s in college?”

Jason laughed. “Bianca we know Percy’s a little on the slower side when it comes to retaining information but he’s not stupid.”

“I know he’s not stupid. It’s just-” she sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them- “the last time I saw Percy when I was alive he was fourteen. He’s in college now. It’s just a reminder of how much I’ve missed.”

Hazel looked at bianca with sad eyes. Leo could tell that she wanted to comfort Bianca, but she didn’t know how to. _That doesn’t surprise me._ Leo thought. _If my dead sister showed up randomly after my brother rescued me (technically as a replacement for said sister) I would be awkward about comforting and spending time with her too._

Instead Leo rose to his feet and held his hand out for Bianca to take. “C’mon chica. Let’s get some fresh air.”

Bianca takes his hand, and the two of them walk to the front door. He signals for her to wait and he rushed back over to Jason and Hazel.

“I’m gonna take her on a walk, let her vent and stuff. Anything that she knows that I should know?”

“She knows that Nico’s dating someone.” Leo and Hazel both snapped their heads towards Jason. 

“What is wrong with you?” Hazel whisper-shrieked at him. “Nico will literally murder you if he finds out that you outed him to his sister.”

“I didn’t out him.” Jason sighed. Leo and Hazel gave him a confused look. “I told her that Nico was dating someone and she assumed it was a girl, I didn’t tell her anything else about it. She also knows that Thalia is my sister, and that there is a Hades cabin now. I said that Reyna is friends with him and that she’s a lesbian cause I know that Reyna doesn’t care if I say anything.”

“How did she take that?” Leo asked. 

“She called her a queer and then started crying and apologizng when I told her that saying that wasn’t right.”

“That’s good. Leo, basically just tell her anything she wants to know but don’t say _anything_ about the jar-” Hazel started listing these reasons on her fingers- “Will, or anything that might make her infer those two things. We don’t need her to physically combust.”

Leo nodded, giving the two of them a thumbs up before walking back over to Bianca. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, walking out the door when Leo held it open for her. He sighed, trying to keep track of everything he wasn’t supposed to say before walking out the door, leading Bianca to his workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations~  
> amico = friend (masc.)
> 
> I really like the idea of Leo and Bianca being best friends. I think that they would be what Nico and Leo could have been in terms of friendships.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be from Bianca's pov (as will most chapters) but I'll try to get the first Hazel chapter in sometime soon after that.


End file.
